disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Luke Ross
Lucas "Luke" Ross is one of the main characters of Jessie. He is shown to be very mischievous boy. He was adopted from Detroit, Michigan when he was five years old. He is the second eldest child in the Ross family. He loves breakdancing and video games along with Ravi. He also thinks and considers himself as a "chick magnet" and a "ladies' man." He is portrayed by Cameron Boyce. All info was provided by Luke Ross at Jessie Wiki Personality Luke Ross is a 12 year-old boy who was adopted by Morgan and Christina Ross at the age of 5 from Detroit, Michigan. He has developed a crush on Jessie since the moment he first saw her. He first called Jessie "babe" and also asked his mom's permission for him to date her which actually resulted to a NO. He tries to get Jessie's attention by asking her out on a date. He loves flirting with girls as well as Jessie. He also loves playing video games and breakdancing. He also enjoys pranking his brother, Ravi. Luke is known to be a devious, flirty and sarcastic guy. Character History Season 1 In "New York, New Nanny", he meets Jessie and instantly develops a crush on her. He tries many ways to impress her, including voting yes when she is considered to be the new nanny, dressing up in a tux, giving her roses, having a dinner made for them, and asking her on a date. To get Jessie's attention, he and his three siblings run away in their parents' helicopter. He also attends Emma's science fair with Jessie. In "The Talented Mr. Kipling", he is assigned as partners with Emma for a school assignment for their photography class. In "Used Karma", he starts pulling pranks on Ravi. Annoyed by this, Ravi gets back at him. Luke learns his lesson when Ravi gets back at him by pulling pranks on him and convincing him they happened because of his bad karma.In "Zombie Tea Party 5", he teams up with Jessie to beat his rival at a paintball game. In "One Day Wonders", he performs in the park with Jessie. He dances while Jessie plays guitar and sings a song that she wrote. In "Zuri's New Old Friend", he helps Ravi and Emma borrow a toy dinosaur from the park because they think Mr. Kipling is in love with it. In "Creepy Connie Comes a Callin", he gets a new math tutor, Connie, who was hired by Jessie. Jessie think Connie will be the perfect example to Luke, until she finds out that Connie has an obsessive crush on him. In "A Christmas Story", he helps Jessie and the Ross kids decorate their penthouse for Christmas and tries to get Jessie to kiss him under the mistletoe. He later goes to the mall and temporarily ends up in toy jail with Jessie and Emma because of an angry elf. At the end of the episode, he kisses Jessie on the cheek in surprise, just after she wakes up and before the family takes a picture. In "Star Wars", he looks through Jordan Taylor's suitcase with Zuri and they find his cell phone and start prank-calling celebrities from his contact list. In "Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader?", he helps Ravi through his first day at Luke and Emma's school. Ravi ends up embarrassing Luke in front of his friends. Luke tells Ravi they aren't brothers anymore and to pretend he doesn't know him while they're at school. Luke ends up forgiving Ravi after he defeats the school bully by giving him a sandwich filled with hot Indian peppers. In "Take the A-Train... I Think?", he helps Bertram get rid of a pesky spider that has made its home in the Ross household. In "Romancing the Crone", he tries to make Mr. Kipling an internet star, along with Emma and Ravi. In "The Princess and the Pea Brain", he tries to convince Brody to give him a ride on his motorcycle. He also appears in Zuri's fairytale story as Brody aka Prince Smarming's assistant. In "World Wide Web of Lies", he learns how to wrestle from Bertram, along with Ravi. In "The Kid Whisperer", he is getting in trouble lately, so Jessie disciplines him - but she ends up treating him like a dog. Relationships Jessie Luke has a crush on Jessie, the Ross family nanny. Emma Emma is Luke's older sister that fights with him a lot, even though they fight, they still have some fun adventures together. Ravi Ravi is Luke's younger brother adopted from India. Luke enjoys pulling pranks on Ravi, but they do share a good brotherly relationship. Zuri Zuri is Luke's younger sister adopted from Africa. They appear to have a good brother-sister relationship. Morgan and Christina Ross They are the adoptive parents of Luke Ross. He was adopted by them at the age of 5. Gallery Luke_season_3.png J78.png Lr4.jpg Luke2.jpg Lr2.jpg Lr.jpg Lukenynn.jpg Lukero2.jpg Used_Karma_3.png Nn11.jpg One_Day_Wonders_6.png Blz.jpg JESSIE_Y1_009_006.jpg JESSIE_Y1_009_005_.jpg JeSsIe.jpg Jessie.2011.S01E03.Used.Karma.720p.HDTV.x264-PREMiER_screenshot_4.jpg Jessie.2011.S01E05.One.Day.Wonders.HDTV.XviD-PREMiER_screenshot_4.jpg The_kid_whisperer_-_luke,_jessie,_&_bertram.jpg Emma_and_Luke_at_the_Salsa_Dance-Off.jpg Jessie_S2E1_32.png Luker.jpg 0AC1.jpg Normal_060.jpg Normal_027.jpg Normal_068.jpg Normal_065.jpg Normal_062.jpg Jessie_S2E1_12.png Jessie_S2E1_14.png OAC.jpg Normal_015.jpg Normal_018.jpg Normal_083.jpg Normal_082.jpg Normal_027.jpg Normal_081.jpg Normal_072.jpg The_kid_whisperer_-_luke_&_bertram.jpg The_kid_whisperer_-_luke_&_jessie_1.jpg Trivia *He is a very talented at dancing, especially breakdancing. *He has a lot of freckles. *He has a crush on Jessie, despite the fact that she is his nanny and she is six years older than him. *He enjoys playing video games. *He likes to flirt with Jessie. *Connie Thompson (a.ka. Creepy Connie) had an obsessive crush on him. *He is not very bright in school. *He tends to not listen. *He is a big prankster. *He doesn't have much of a good aim at the toilet when he uses the bathroom. *He possibly dislikes Tony because he to has a crush on Jessie but, it is not shown very often. *Has gotten at least one known A+. ("The Talented Mr. Kipling"). *He likes to prank Ravi. *His real name is Lucas. *He was originally written as a 10 year old boy from Korea. *It shows that he wears boxers, but Ravi says he wears tighty whities. But you can also see briefs in one episode. ("The Kid Whisperer") *He was born on March 9, 1999 Category:Jessie Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Idiots Category:Cowards Category:Bullies Category:Siblings Category:Austin & Ally Characters Category:Heroes Category:American characters